Nitro Bot
(Ubisoft Club |artist = Sentai Express |year = 2013 |difficulty = Medium |nogm = 2 |dg = / |mode = Duet |pc = Dark Green/Yellow |gc = Black/Red |lc = Yellow |nowc = RobotRock |pictos= 95 |perf = Yoni Jayl (P1) Juliana Herrera (P2)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xIZJKIlKtbE}} "Nitro Bot" by Sentai Express is featured on , (as a Ubisoft Club exclusive), , and . Appearance of the Dancers The dancers are both anime/manga references: P1 P1 is a robot who alludes to Gundam and Tokusatsu Robots. The dancer has a large robot arm on his right hand, as well as a red helmet, black chestpiece, and black and red legpieces. P2 P2 looks similar to Rei Ayanami from Neon Genesis Evangelion. She has cyan hair, a head piece similar to cat ears, and a yellow Plugsuit with red caps at the joints. Robotrock coach 1 big.png|P1 Robotrock coach 2 big.png|P2 Background The background is set in a futuristic city with sky-high buildings, comic billboards, and a typical Anime-style secret base. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves for each coach in this routine: Gold Move 1: Move your arms front to back for both coaches at the start of the first chorus. Gold Move 2: P1, lift your arms as if to flex your muscles. P2, point to the floor using your right arm whilst putting your left hand on your hips and putting your right leg in front of your left leg. This is the final move of the routine. Nitro Bot GM 1.png|Gold Move 1 Robotrocklolgm1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Nitro Bot GM 2.png|Gold Move 2 Robotrocklolgm2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Appearances in Mashups Nitro Bot is featured in the following Mashups: * Ievan Polkka (B.F.F.) * Till I Find You (Duet) Trivia *This is the second song by Sentai Express, after Spectronizer. However, Spectronizer is sung in Japanese, while Nitro Bot is mainly instrumental and with English vocals. **The four dancers from the aforementioned song make a cameo appearance on the electric billboards in the background. **Both Spectronizer ''and ''Nitro Bot appear in a total of four games each. *The signs contain Japanese words, which are (ice-cream), and (an old-fashioned word for "everything"). * On the Xbox 360, Xbox One, and PlayStation 4 (camera) versions of Just Dance 2014, on the first gold move, the score will present "YEAH!" or "X" twice, but it will not be worth more points. This was fixed in later games. * Ironically, despite having a Japanese theme, it does not make an appearance in Just Dance Wii U. ** However, it appears in the Chinese version of Just Dance 2015, in place of Till I Find You and Papaoutai. * This is the second time in the series in which a song makes a comeback on a main game, but not as a DLC. The other time was Movement is Happiness (Find Your Thing), but that's only the case in the PAL region. * Nitro Bot makes a (likely unintentional) reference to Just Dance Now. * In the Just Dance files, the song is called Robot Rock instead of Nitro Bot, which means it was meant to be Robot Rock. ** It was discovered that Robot Rock by Daft Punk matches the choreography and fans have speculated that this choreography was originally meant for Robot Rock. * Part of the routine was shown in an episode of the fourteenth season of Canadian TV show Degrassi. https://youtube.com/watch?v=S8w3CerrqTk?t=1000s * In the short extraction for this song from a Just Dance 2015 Mashup, the dancers only have the black solid border around them instead of the white glow from the full routine. * When P1 walks behind P2 the second time, an incorrect pictogram appears. * On the seventh generation versions of Just Dance 2016, P1's avatar can be unlocked by reaching Level 5000 on the World Dance Floor. * Nitro Bot was used in the promotional trailer for Just Dance World Cup 2016.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cWPAW1h1Xt8 Gallery '' robotrock.jpg|Nitro Bot nitrobotopener.png nitrobotmenu.png robotrock_cover.png|JD2015 Cover robotrock_cover@2x.jpg|JDNOW Cover 107nb.png|P1's ''Just Dance 2014 avatar 115nna1.png|P2's Just Dance 2014 avatar 115.png|P2's Just Dance 2015 Avatar 107.png|P1's Just Dance 2015 Avatar avatar_200107.png|P1's golden avatar avatar_300107.png|P1's diamond avatar Nitro Bot GM Beta.png|Beta Gold Move pictos-sprite (22).png|Pictograms 05 RobotRock.jpg|Background Reward3 (1).jpg nitrobotuplay.png|The Ubisoft Club advertisement https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fupKfi03CdU artwork.just-dance-2014.537x720.2013-06-13.71.jpg|ArtWork P2 artwork.just-dance-2014.504x720.2013-06-13.70.jpg|ArtWork P1 Videos Nitro Bot - Sentai Express Just Dance Audio Just Dance 2014 - Nitro Bot - 5* Stars Just_Dance_Now_-_Nitro_Bot_by_Sentai_Express_2*_Stars Nitro Bot - Sentai Express - Just Dance Unlimited References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Medium Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Ubisoft Club Unlockable Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Wii U Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs by Ubisoft Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 China Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Arben Kapidani Category:Yoni Jayl Category:Instrumental Songs Category:Juliana Herrera Category:Songs in 舞力全开：活力派